1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for installing a sealing body of resilient material in a groove of a socket of plastic material, particularly thermoplastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for installing a sealing body in a groove of a socket of plastic material, have been used in the art. Said methods comprise installing an annular sealing body in the groove of a socket, the sealing body at least consisting of a head end and more preferably, of a head end being integral with a projecting sealing sleeve, being received in a special sealing sleeve receiving chamber, extending into the socket beside the groove.
A sealing sleeve of the latter type is, however, not absolutely essential as the sealing body may have a shape such that the projecting lip part or sleeve part of the sealing body adjoins the head end of the sealing body, situated within the groove.
A method as described hereinbefore, has the drawback that applying the annular sealing body is rather labor consuming, while the insertion of a male pipe part may cause said sealing body to be, at least partially, pushed out of the groove, which may give rise to leaking problems, whilst under extreme environmental conditions, the sealing body may also be pushed out of the groove.